Más de un mundo
by L.T.A.15
Summary: Mi cabeza me dolia, mire las paredes de blanco. Todo era diferente, tengo 16 en lugar de 21, no hay poderes, Aang, mi vida pasada, esta vivo y sobre todo no existe el Avatar. Este no es mi mundo. Para volver tengo que descifrar los misterios que este lugar oculta


**Más de un mundo**

El sonido de pitillo fue lo que me despertó, sentía mi cuerpo estaba entumecido; trate de moveré pero mis músculos estaban adoloridos, ahogue un pequeño gemido de frustración, lentamente conoce a abrir mis ojos pera las luces blancas y brillantes me lo impidieron, solo alcance a ver las paredes blancas, todo era borroso y confuso

No sabía que me había pasado ni donde estaba. Lo último que recuerdo fue celebrar la victoria contra el imperio de Kuvira, luego de eso todo se volvió negro

Por segunda vez trate de abrir mis ojos, poco apoco mis ojos se adaptaron a la luz y comencé a ver con nitidez

Está segura que no estaba en el templo del aire, tampoco estaba en la mansión de Asami; aquel lugar era desconocido, di un profundo suspiro, voltee a ver al causante de aquel sonido y me di con la sorpresa de que era una maquina a la cual yo estaba conectada por medio de mi dedo índice de mi mano derecha; me senté con dificultad, pero de la nada comenzó a dolerme la cabeza, cuando aquel dolor paro me di cuenta de que mi mano tenia una leve quemaduras y uno que otro corte en el antebrazo, me examine, tenía puesta una especie de bata turquesa y estaba echada en una cama de sábanas blancas, la luz del sol entraba por una gran ventana que estaba semi abierta y la leve brisa movía las cortinas igualmente blancas

Me moví despacio e hice que mis pies tocaran levemente el frío piso, moví mi mano derecha desconectándome de aquella máquina, a los segundos uno agudo ruido se escuchó, trate de ignóralo, me pare y me apoye de la cama, me sentía débil, pero poco a poco comencé a dar un paso seguido de otro hasta llegar a la ventana, me asome

Me daba la impresión de que estaba en Ciudad Republica, en realidad por un momento pensé que estaba en la Ciudad pero luego me di cuenta de que aquella ciudad frente a mí no tenía las raíces que ocupaban una gran parte de Ciudad Republica, lentamente me comencé alejar de la ventana, todo comenzaba a darme vueltas, trate de mantener el equilibro y me apoye en una de las paredes, de la nada una de las puerta se abrió y una mujer vestida de blanco entro

-señorita Rain- exclamo al verme, todo comenzó a volverse borroso y de nuevo todo se volvió negro

Escuche unas voces a mi alrededor, abrí los ojos de nuevo, parpadee un par de veces y vi a mi padre hablando con un hombre vestido de blanco a unos metros de mi

-cariño ya despertó- aquella voz la reconocí de inmediato, voltee y mire a mi madre sentada al lado izquierdo de mi cama

-Korra- dijo mi padre al darse cuenta de que estaba despierta se acercó rápidamente a mí, el hombre de bata blanca también

-¿Cómo se siente señorita Rain?- pregunto

¿Rain?, lo mire confundido, mire a mis padres quienes me miraban ansiosos y preocupados, unos segundos después pude hablar

-¿Quién-quien es Rain?-pregunte, no entendía porque me decían Rain, mis padres se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron al hombre

-¿Sabes cómo te llamas?- pregunto mi madre suavemente

-sí, me llamo Korra- respondí, mis padres parecían un poco más relajados ante mi respuesta

-¿sabes quiénes somos?- pregunto mi padre con la voz algo temblorosa

-sí, son…son mis padres- respondí, escuche con mi madre suspiraba de alivio

¿Acaso pensaban que había perdido la memoria?, separe ligeramente mis labios, cuando estaba a punto de preguntas algo, aquel hombre se me adelanto

-¿señorita, dígame que es lo último que recuerda?- pregunto, esta vez sin decirme Rain

-estaba en la mansión de Asami….estaba hablando con Mako y Bolin…después de eso….desperté aquí- dije, vi la preocupación de mis padres, mi padre se aclaró la garganta

-hummm Korra, tus amigos vinieron a visitarte, ¿quieres que pasen?-pregunto, lo pensé un poco y asentí

-nosotros iremos a ver unos papeles, entre un rato volvemos- dijo mi madre con voz entrecortada, todo se tornaba más confuso de lo que ya era, los tres salieron de la habitación y a los pocos minutos Asami, Mako y Bolin entraron, Mako suspiro, su semblante se mostraba un poco aliviado

-Korra por fin despertaste- dijo Asami sonriendo

-Korra estas bien, estábamos muy preocupados, Pabu también estaba preocupado- dijo Bolin a su manera un tanto dramática, el pequeño hurón de fuego se trepo hasta su hombro al escuchar su nombre; sonreí ante esto

-yo también me alegro de verlos chicos- les dije sonriendo

-en verdad nos distes un buen susto Korra- Dijo Mako después de un buen tiempo de estar callado

-hubieras visto a Mako después de que lo llamaste, nunca en mis 15 largos años de vida lo había visto tan preocupado, si no hubiera sido por Lin te aseguro que Mako hubiera-Antes de que Bolin terminara su frase recibió un ligero zape en la cabeza por parte de Asami, vi como Mako fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano

-ya me callo- dijo Bolin derrotado, me reí ligeramente mientras negaba con la cabeza, hasta que me di cuenta de lo que Bolin habida dicho:

En mis 15 años de vida…

Fue cuando al fin lo note, mire a mis tres amigos, fruncí el ceño, ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?, parecían más jóvenes, como cuando los conocí, los observe detenidamente, la ropa que llevaban era distinta a la que recordaba.

-¿cuantos años tengo?- pregunte con un dejo de temor, vi a mis amigos confundidos, unos segundos después Mako fue el que contesto

-tienes 16- lo dijo de forma calmada, al escuchar su respuesta abrí mas mis ojos y me senté de golpe, ignorando el dolor de mi espalda

-¿Dónde-donde está el baño?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió, mis amigos se miraron preocupados, Asami señalo una de las puertas, me senté en el filo de la cama y luego me pare

-¿necesitas ayuda?- pregunto mi amiga sosteniéndome el brazo, negué con la cabeza y rápidamente me dirigía dicha puerta entre al pequeño baño y cerré la puerta, mire mi reflejo en el espejo, me tape la boca para no gritar de la sorpresa

Mi cabello, que antes me llegaba a la mitad del cuello, ahorra era igual de largo de lo que fue hace 9 meses, yo también lucia ligeramente mas joven, mi mirada cayó en mis brazos heridos, abrí el caño y con mis manos moje mi rostro varias veces, no era un sueño, en realidad todo esto estaba pasando, moví mi mano para sanar mis heridas con agua control, pero…nada... El agua no se movía hacia donde yo quería, comencé a preocuparme, cerré el caño y trate de hacer fuego control, di el mismo resultado, luego intente con aire y tierra control y nada. ¿Acaso había perdido mis poderes por completo?, el miedo se comenzó a apoderar de mi cuerpo. Salí del baño y mire a mis amigos, se dieron cuenta del miedo reflejado en mi rostro

-Korra ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Mako acercándose a mi preocupado

-perdí mis poderes- susurre

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido

-perdí mis poderes- dije un poco más alto, Asami y Bolin me escucharon y me miraron confundidos

-Llamen a Tonrap- dijo Mako mientras traba de tranquilizarme, mis dos amigos asintieron y salieron de la habitación

¿Cómo me había sucedido esto? Comencé a temblar, había superado el pasado, había aceptado todo, pero ahora…

-Korra tranquila, dime que paso- dijo Mako con voz suave mientras me llevaba a la cama

-no puedo hacer agua control, no puedo controlar ningún elemento- respondí, Mako frunció el ceño, en realidad parecía confundido

-¿de que estas hablando?- pregunto preocupado

-perdí mis poderes, es como aquella vez que Amon me quito mis poderes- dije

-¿Quién es Amon?-

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ¿Dónde estaba?, esto no era un sueño era real, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Me aleje lentamente de Mako mirándolo con desconfianza evidente, sabe que estaba débil, pero nada me impido correr hacia la salida, escuche a Mako llamando mi nombre, Salí por un pasadizo habían varias personas vestidas de blanco, todas me miraban sorprendidas, estaba tratando de buscar una salida hasta que unos brazos me rodearon, intente liberarme del agarre de aquella persona, pero estaba demasiado débil

-Korra tranquilízate, por favor- los brazos que me rodeaban eran los de mi padre, me relaje, pero yo aún seguí confundida

-¿Qué está pasando papá?- pregunte en voz baja y temerosa

-te lo explicare cuando vuelvas a la cama-respondió, me soltó y yo voltee a mirarlo mi madre estaba junto a él

-vamos cariño- dijo ella mientras me tomaba del brazo con suavidad y los tres volvíamos a aquella habitación, Asami, Bolin y Mako estaban esperándome en una de las sillas al lado de la puerta, los tres se veían más aliviados al verme, entre a la habitación y me recosté en la cama

-ahora si me van a explicar lo que está pasando- pregunte mientras los veían, Mi padre y Mako se miraron entre si

-ayer por la noche me llamaste, sonabas agitada, había mucha estática, me dijiste que estas en los laboratorios de Varrick, dijiste algo sobre una fusión, una máquina y algo sobre un Avatar luego la llamada se cortó y al poco tiempo nos enteramos que el laboratorio exploto, Korra estuviste en medio de la explosión, por suerte te pudieron sacar viva de allí- explico Mako

-Has estado dormida por 12 horas desde entonces, mañana por la tarde te darán de alta, aún tiene que hacerte algunos analicéis- me informo mi padre

-Yo soy el Avatar ¿no lo recuerdan?- pregunte, todos se miraron confundido

- el puente entre nuestro mundo y el mundo espiritual, maestro de los cuatro elementos- volví a decir

-creo que la explosión la afecto mucho- susurro Bolin

-Bolin- advirtió Mako,

-debes descansar, aun estas muy débil y confundida. Iremos a hablar con el doctor, pasaremos la noche en el hospital- dijo mi madre mientras me acariciaba la cabeza. Esto no me gustaba, mis padres salieron y me quede con mis tres amigos

-es no puede estar pasando- murmure mientras miraba el techo

-yo creo que está delirando- escuche decir a Bolin, vi a Asami golpeándose la frente y negaba con la cabeza

Una idea vino a mí, me senté en puse en una posición de meditación, suspire y cerré mis ojos

-¿Qué está haciendo?_ pregunto Asami confundida, Mako solo arqueo una ceja y Bolin se encogió de hombros

Si no podía encontrar respuestas de mis amigos o mis padres, quizás podría encontrarlas en el mundo espiritual. Despeje mi mente y me relaje, pero de repente imágenes se comenzaron a reproducir en mi mente:

Estaba con Bolin, Mako y Asami, en algún lugar de la ciudad, al parecer pasando el rato, la siguiente visión fue un entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo con Mako y Bolin; otra visión estoy estrechando la mano de Kuvira y ella dice sonriendo "bienvenida", luego estaba en un especie de laboratorio mirando una especie de pantalla llena de datos, luego estaba corriendo por un pasadizo oscuro, después la cara de….Amon "diviértete en tu nuevo mundo, Avatar Korra" dijo y luego una explosión

Abrí mis ojos, estaba agitada y las gotas de sudor se deslizaban por mi frente

-¿Korra que te paso?- pregunto Mako frente mío con una mano en mi hombro, alce mi mirada y vi a mis amigos preocupados; no sabía que contestar, "diviértete en tu nuevo mundo, Avatar Korra" aquella frase se repetía en mi mente

Comencé a analizar la situación en la que me encontraba, si estaba en lo correcto… este …no… era mi mundo: mire a mis amigos de nuevo, pero ellos siguen siendo mis amigos al parecer

-Korra- me llamo Bolin mientras movía su mano frente a mí, Mako lo alejo de mi

- este no es mi mundo- dije en voz alta, mis amigos se miraron entre si tan confundidos como antes lo había sido yo

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Asami, yo suspire, esto tomaría tiempo

-todo esta yendo según el plan- informo Tarlook, Kuvira estaba parada frente a él y su hermano Noatak, detrás de su escritorio

-en cuanto tiempo podrá ser 100% funcional- pregunto Kuvira mientras examinaba el avance del proyecto Vaatu

-está en fase de prueba, el sujeto enlace parece estar estable, si la prueba da resultado, podremos usar al sujeto como un puente entre los dos mundo más estable, por ahora nos limitares a usar el portar para una sola persona, 12 horas han pasado desde que la prueba comenzó, así que será mejor traer al sujeto enlace en 39 horas, si pasa más tiempo las personas comenzarían a sospechar - respondió Noatak, Kuvira sonrió, miro nuevamente el expediente que estaba en su escritorio

Sujeto enlace:

Nombre: Korra Rain

Edad:16

-déjame ver si entiendo- dijo Bolin lentamente

-en tu mundo las personas pueden controlar al menos uno de los elementos, los espíritus viven con los humanos, acabamos de detener a una especie de emperatriz que es Kuvira, y tú eres el Avatar puedes controlar todos los elementos y tienes un poder inimaginable y ahora estas atrapada en este mundo, sin mencionar que en tu mundo no tenemos escuela- dijo Bolin

-en resumen, si- dije mirando a mi amigo quien se frotaba la barbilla y asía un sonido como si estuviera analizando la posición

-sí, es muy creíble para mí, considerando las cosas que hemos pasado con nuestras Korra ¿Qué dicen chicos?- dijo Bolin mirando a su hermano y Asami, ambos se miraron y asintieron

-esto quiere decir que si tu estas aquí, nuestra Korra debería estar en tu mundo ¿no?- dijo Mako con preocupación evidente

-creo que sí, no estoy muy segura- respondí, me preguntaba que estaría pasando en mi mundo ahora mismo

-¿no piensan que estoy loca?- pregunte, era raro que me creyeran y más en esta situación

-se pare a la vez que los cuatro cambiamos de cuerpo- dijo Bolin sin pensar mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Pabu, yo arque una ceja

-han cambiado de cuerpo- pregunte con un tono burlón imaginándome la situación, Mako se ruborizo y murmuro un si casi inaudible, solté una pequeña carcajada, vi a Asami estremecerse y sacar la lengua de asco

-tan malo fue- pregunte con inocencia

-no tienes ni idea- respondió Asami

-y.. ¿Cómo cambiaron de cuerpo?- pregunte, quizás asi podría volver a casa

-en realidad, no sabemos…han estado ocurriéndonos cosas extrañas desde hace unos meses- respondió Asami

-Dime Korra como soy yo en tu mundo- pregunto Bolin mirándome con ojos ansioso

-eras una estrella del pro-control, luego te volviste el capitán del equipo, las cosas no resultaron también…, fuimos al polo sur, te comprometiste con mi prima la princesa del polo norte, te ayude a escapar de ella, pero luego te convertiste en un célebre actor, protagonizaste a Nuktuk, "el héroe del Sur", tiempo después te volviste parte del ejercito de Kuvira, aunque luego te distes cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones y volviste a ciudad Republica y me ayudaste a derrotarla….que más….así… también sales con Opal BeiFong desde hace 3 años- dije pensando en mi amigo, el me miro con su mandíbula bien abierta, parpadeo un par de veces y luego puff…

-soy asombroso- grito, mientras alzaba los brazos en el aire

-eso es impresionante Bolin- dijo Asami igualmente sorprendida

- además, si tengo una oportunidad con Opal- dijo, cada vez más feliz

-¿Qué es pro control?- pregunto Mako, lo mire y luego respondí

-es un combate de tres contra tres, los elementos que se utilizan son el Agua, Fuego y tierra, aunque según lo que he oído, están pensando implementar el aire también, el objetivo es derribar a tus oponentes fuera de la plataforma- sonreí ante los recuerdos que venían a mi mente, wuau, enserio había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquello, se me es extraño incluso pensar que han pasado 4 años desde que conocí a mis amigos

-y los tres éramos un equipo ¿verdad?- dijo Bolin, yo asentí

-y que elemento controlo yo... Espera no me digas…..hummm…. ¡¿fuego?!- pregunto extasiado, yo niego con la cabeza mientras una leve sonrisa se me formaba

-eres un maestro terra, Mako es un maestre fuego y yo usa solo agua control- dije, Bolin sonrió más y más, Mako también sonrió levemente

-era de esperarse- dijo Asami asintiendo en señal de aprobación

-Asami tu era una experta en artes marciales, además de una gran ingeniera- le dije a mi amiga

-Korra, tú has dicho que Kuviera era una especie de...enemiga- dijo Mako, fruncí el ceño y asentí, aquella mirada yo la conocía, era la misma mirada que tenía cuando tenía un caso entre manos, algo me decía que en este mundo también corría peligro; y más si no solo Kuvira, sino también Amon, estaban implicados en esto

-Mako, dime que pasa- dije con cierta duda en mi voz

-con nuestra Korra encontramos archivos de una especie de arma, creada por industrias Sato, la división a cargo de Kuvira ... Pero tuvimos que guardar los archivos para evitar que Kuvira nos descubriera, hasta ahora no hemos podido abrir nuevamente los archivo, esta codificado, pero ella fue anoche a los laboratorios por su cuenta- dijo Mako, la última parte lo dijo con voz irritada, arque una ceja

-parece que hay cosas que no son muy distintas- murmure, un sonido, que parecía una canción comenzó a sonar, Mako medio su mano en su bolsillo y saco algo negro, suspiro y miro a su hermano

-Es Toza, tenemos que irnos, mañana hay escuela- dijo Mako, mira la venta, ya era de noche, no me había percatado que el sol se había ocultado

-yo también tengo que irme- dijo Asami viendo la hora, metí su mano en su cartera y saco un artefacto algo parecido al que tenía Mako

-tus padres me pidieron que te de esto, al parecer su teléfono se destruyó en medio de la explosión, tiene todos nuestros números, así que cualquier cosa llámanos- dijo Asami entregándome en artefacto

-hummm…como se usa esto- dije mirando el objeto

**Al día siguiente…**

Estaba sentada en la cama, mientras que comía a duras penas la comida del hospital, en serio parecía cualquier cosa menos comida, estaba mirando la Tv, mi padre me ayudo a usarlo, con los chicos habíamos llegado a un acuerdo de no decirle a mis padres lo que pasaba, ya que pensarían que estoy loca y empeoraría las cosas.

Mire la película que se reproducía, parecía tan real. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y mi padre junto a nada más ni nada menos que Lin BeiFong y Tenzin, este día no podía empeorar

-Korra, Lin quiere hacerte unas preguntas sobre lo que ocurrió anoche- me informo mi papá

-Korra me alegro de que este bien- dijo Tenzin con su voz calmada

-en realidad no me acuerdo que sucedió- dije tratando de engañar a Lin, aunque no era del todo mentira, así que…

-así que no sabes por qué fuiste a los laboratorios a la 4 de la mañana y sin autorización- pregunto Lin con voz irónica

-el doctor dice que hay cosas muy difusas, además recibió un duro golpe en la cabeza y hay cosas que para ella no están muy claras- gracias por defenderme papá, dije mentalmente, Lin me miraba desconfiada

-muy bien, pero aun no has salido de este lio, aun tienes que explicar que hacías en los laboratorios, era una de las principales sospechosas- dijo Lin con reproche mientras se paraba

-Lin, Korra se está recuperando, da le tiempo, además ambos sabemos que ella no pudo ser la culpable, con que intenciones lo haría- dijo Tenzin

-eso no quita el hecho de que ella estuvo allí- dijo Lin, mi padre se paro

-buen todo caso, la acompaño a la salida- dijo y Lin me miro y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta, antes de irse me hizo una señal de te estere observando, yo solo hice una mueca, evitando reírme, _**déjà vu**_

-Korra me podrías decir en que pensabas cuando decidiste entrar a los laboratorios sola, tus padres estaban muy preocupados, volaron desde la ciudad del Sur hasta Ciudad Republica, pudiste haber muerto, tus padres te han castigada por 3 meses y yo como tu tutor legal le sumare 2 meses más- dijo Podía ver que su rostro se estaba tornando rojo, se comportaba peor que mi padre, seguía hablando de lo peligrosas que habían sido mis acciones

-está bien, lo siento por preocuparte, meditare sobre lo que he hecho- dije, él se detuvo de hablar y me miro sorprendido, luego tosió un par de veces para recuperar la compostura y asintió

.- me alegro de que estés madurando, pero aun así sigues castigada- dijo, yo asentí, cuando se fue suspire, me preguntaba que estaría pasando en mi mundo…

-¿Cómo demonios haces eso?- pregunto Korra a Mako quien le estaba mostrando una llama creada por el

-es fuego control, trata de recordar Korra- dijo Mako mientras veía a su amiga

-lo último que recuerdo es estar en el laboratorio de industrias Sato, Noatak me hizo algo y luego todo se volvió negro y puf desperté aquí-. Dijo Korra cruzando los brazos

-Korra, Noatak, está muerto, murió en una explosión junto a Tarlook, en medio del mar- explico Tenxin, Todos estaba parados en la sala tratando de comprender que le había sucedido a su amiga, ella solo suspiro, tratando de comprender que pasaba

Mis padres me llevaron a la casa de Tenzin, al parecer yo me estaba quedándome allí, según me dijeron tuve una beca para asistir a una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de la ciudad, pero mis padres tenían que quedarse en la ciudad del sur por su trabajo, era difícil procesar todo, en el camino me di cuenta de que los autos y edificios eran diferentes, parecían más modernos

Cuando llegue fui recibida por los hijos de Tenzin, eran más pequeños

-Korra volvió- grito Ikki y Meelo di un grito de SI, ambos saltaron por toda la casa, la cual no era para nada pequeña, era un poco parecida al templo del Aire

- estoy muy feliz de verte Korra- dijo Jinora con educación

-Korra me alegro de que estés bien- dijo Pema mientras cargaba al pequeño Rohan, yo sonreí, me alegro de que algunas cosas sean iguales

-Me alegro de estar de vuelta- dije con una sonrisa, de la nada unos ladridos hacen eco por toda la casa, del pasillo sale un perro blanco mediano, lo mire, y el perro salto encima mío, votándome al piso, comenzó a lamerme sin parar, por fin la reconocí

-Naga- dije mientras la acariciaba ella labro y movió la cola alegremente, me pare y me sacudí la ropa

- la cena está servida, tus amigos me llamaron, dijeron que ellos pasarían por ti mañana para ir a la escuela- dijo Pema yo asentí

La escuela, he?

**Al día siguiente…**

-….Y aquí se encuentra tu casillero- dijo Bolin, los chicos me habían dado una excursión por la escuela, hablándome de los maestros y las clases

-¿Cómo lo abro?- pregunte, Mako se acercó y movió el candado, poniendo la clave y este se abrió, el la puerta estaban pegada 3 fotos, una era de mis padres, el otro era de los cuatro en la playa y la última foto era en una feria, estábamos Mako y yo, él me estaba dando un beso en la coronilla y yo estaba sonriendo mientras abrazaba un peluche, parpadeo ante la última foto y me sonroje ligeramente. Supongo que aquí éramos algo

-Korra te pasa algo- pregunto Asami sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿he? No me pasa nada- dije rápidamente

-bueno, nuestra primera clase es filosofía, así que..- dijo Mako sacando un libro y un cuaderno de mi casillero, yo asiento, cuando alce la cabeza para mirarlo, tenía los ojos un poco más abiertos, rápidamente se alejó de mi un poco asustado, escuche una risita de Bolin y voltee y vi que era una mujer, de cabello castaño y de piel color oliva, con ojos celes brillantes., tenía un collar en el cuello en el cuello, fruncí el ceño, aquella mujer me parecía familiar

-maestra Katara- dije en voz alta, ella sonrió al verme

-Korra me alegro de verte ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto me quede atónita, aquella mujer era mucho más joven que mi maestra

-esto bien, se muy joven- dije sin cuidar mis palabra, ella sonrió tomándolo como un cumplido

- gracias- dijo luego miro a Mako quien está sobándose el cuello nervioso

-me alegra ver que el señor Anderson no se está sobre pasando contigo, por primera vez- dijo frunciendo el ceño, ante esto yo arque una ceja confundida

-bueno nos vemos luego, si se siente mal por favor vaya a la enfermería, adiós- dijo y se marcho

-sobre pasando- dije mirando a mis amigos, Bolin parecía que se iba a tirar al piso de tanto reírse incluso Asami se estaba riendo, Mako estaba tapándose la cara, sonrojado, después de un rato Bolin se calmó y suspiro

-lo que sucede es que, desde que la psicóloga llego a la escuela siempre encuentra a Mako y a nuestra Korra en situaciones que se malinterpretan, por eso la señorita Waters lo ha tildado de acosador - dijo Bolin, mire a Mako quien fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano, yo también me reí, hasta que me di cuenta de lo que sucedía, iba a preguntar algo pero la campana sonó, rápidamente seguí a mis amigos asía la clase

Bolin, estaba en un grado antes que nosotros así que no teníamos casi ninguna clase juntos, era extraño, yo nunca había ido a una escuela, todo me lo había enseñado el loto blanco, desde la literatura hasta las matemáticas, suspire, preparándome para lo que iba a venir. Asami, Mako y Yo nos dirigimos así nuestra clase, pero cuando entre me lleve una gran sorpresa, tuve que taparme la boca para evitar gritar

Frente a mi estaba lo que parecía ser un fantasma para mí, Aang estaba parado frente a un escritorio saludando a los chicos que entraban al aula, con una sonrisa, me miro un poco preocupado al igual que mis amigos

-sucede algo señorita Rain- pregunto yo negué con la cabeza aun sorprendía me senté en un sitio básico, este mundo me confundía cada vez más y mas

Tres horas después, de alguna manera me había perdido y no sabía a donde ir, para colmo el pasillo parecían desiertos, en realidad no me molestaba, estaba tratando de analizar mi extraña situación, pensé que me había acostumbrado a las consecuencias de ser Avatar, pero en realidad seguía equivocada

Seguía vagando en mis pensamientos hasta que me choque con alguien

-lo siento mucho Korra- dijo la persona

-no te preocupes- respondió mientras me levantaba, mire la cara de la persona, aquel rostro lo reconocía, era el general Iroh II, parpadee de la sorpresa

-parecer perdía- dijo mirándome

-en realidad lo estoy- murmure

-tenemos la misma clase- dijo Iroh confundido, yo asentí y simple lo seguí, tuve suerte de que no me preguntara nada

Después de otro par de horas, el almuerzo llego, me había encontrado con Asami, así que las dos nos fuimos a la cafetería, al rato Mako y Bolin se acercaron a nosotras con sus bandejas de comida

-¿Qué te paso en filosofía?- pregunto Asami, yo suspire

-en mi mundo Aang está muerto- dijo, ellos me miraron sorprendidos

-que le paso- pregunto Bolin, pensé como les explicaría

-su tiempo en mi mundo acabo, él fue mi predecesor, yo soy su reencarnación, se le llama siclo del Avatar- dije

-esto se torna cada vez más extraño- dijo Bolin, yo me encogí de hombros

-aún tengo que hallar la forma de volver a casa- dije con cansancio, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo volver, Iroh se acercó a nosotros y se sentó tenía una extraña mirada en su rostro, antes de que alguien dijera algo él se adelanto

-quiero que se escondan debajo de la mesa cuando yo les diga- dijo Iroh con una sonrisa

-¿Qué?- pregunto Asami, de la nada Iroh se levantó y sostuvo la muñeca de un chico haciendo que un disparo sea dirigido al techo

-ahorra- grito los cuatro nos agachamos y nos escondimos debajo de la mesa, gritos y una par de disiparos resonó en la cafetería, todos corrían de un lado a otro

-vamos salgamos de aquí- dijo los cuatro nos miramos y salimos corriendo, siguiendo a Iroh por los pasillos de la escuela

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-pregunto Bolin nervioso

-primero salimos de aquí y les explico todo- cuando íbamos a girar al lado derecho unos hombres encapuchados estaban rodeándonos por cualquier medio de salida

-tienes otro plan- dijo Asami mientras los cuatro nos pegábamos entre nosotros, buscando una salida, mire mis manos, trague saliva, y me concentre, tome aire e hice mi movimiento, fuego fue disparado a aquellos sujetos, mire lo que había logrado

-si- grite, sonriendo, mire a mis amigos ellos estaban con la boca abierta, Iroh rápidamente recobro la compostura y nos dijo que lo siguiéramos, llegamos al estacionamiento

-eso fue genial- dijo Bolin mientras corríamos, estábamos entre unos autos, de la nada un disparo sonó y el vidrio de la venta se rompió

-mini Zuko, por acá- escuche mire al dueño de la voz, mire sorprendida, era el concejal Sokka y junto a él, Toph Beifong, ambos lucían jóvenes no más de 29 o 30 años, este mundo se tornaba cada vez más raro y confuso

-dame eso cabeza de carne- dijo Toph arrebatándole una pistola a Sokka, sin perder un segundo apunto y dio tres disparos, mire a donde fue dirigidos uno de los disparos en la terraza de la escuela 3 hombres se desmayaban, al parecer ella no era ciega en este mundo, pero aun así tenía sus propias habilidades

-¿los mataste?- pregunto Bolin incrédulo y horrorizado, Toph lo miro y puso una cara de ¿estás hablando enserio?

-ya quisiera, son dardos tranquilizantes, estarán bien en 8 o 12 horas…- respondió mirando con duda su arma y encogiéndose de hombros

-sin embargo ellos si están usando armas de verdad- dijo Sokka haciéndonos una señal para que corramos

-ahorra si ¿alguien podría decirnos porque nos están tratando de asesinar?- pregunto Asami frustrada

-en realidad la quieren a ella- dijo Sokka mientras me señalaba, bueno más personas a mi lista

-¿Por qué?- pregunto airadamente Mako, vi como Toph hacía una señal para callarnos y lentamente sacaba su pistola tranquilizadora

-no se muevan- dijo mientras apuntaba a los recién llegados

-tranquila Toph somos nosotros- dijo Aagn, quien sonaba agitado, junto a él venía Katara, Toph bajo el arma, más tranquila

-se tardaron mucho, pies ligeros- dijo Toph mientras movía la cabeza en señal de desaprobación

-tengo 29, aun me sigues llamando con apodos- pregunto incrédulo Aang, se parecía mucho a una de las primeras visiones que tuve hace 4 años

-chicos no quiero arruinar la reunión, pero aun nos siguen- dijo Sokka

-ellos nos seguirán, tenemos que despistarlo, nos separaremos en 3 grupos, y nos iremos en distintos caminos- dijo Sokka sacando un mapa

-Iroh tu iras por esta ruta, Aang tu por esta y yo iré por esta de acá, todas van al mismo lugar, traten de perderlos antes de llegar- dijo lo más rápido que pudo enseñándole las distintas rutas, pasos apresurados se escucharon al igual que muchas voces

-es hora de irnos, chicos cada uno suba a un auto- dijo Sokka, rápidamente nos separamos, Sokka, Toph y Bolin en un auto, Iroh y Asami en toro, y por ultimo Aang, Katara, Mako y yo en otro

-son como agentes especiales o algo así- pregunto Bolin mientras miraba a los dos adultos sentados en el asiento de piloto y co-piloto

-en realidad, sí, creo que eso nos definiría bien, Sokka agente especial, suena bien- dijo Sokka mientras se miraba con arrogancia por el retrovisor, Toph se palmeo la frente

-no alimentes su ego chico- dijo mientras miraba por una de los espejos del auto, se dio cuenta de una camioneta negra que lo seguía alta velocidad, un hombre salió por una de las ventanas y comenzó a disparar rompiente el espejo

-tenemos compañía- dijo mientras habría el cajón y sacaba un arma tranquilizadora, se desabrocho el cinturón y Sokka la miro de reojo

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto temeroso, al saber lo temeraria que era su amiga

-salvando nuestros traseros- respondió bajo por completa la luna y comenzó a sacar su cuerpo por ella, se sujetó con sus piernas del asiento y comenzó a apuntar, di varios disparos disparo, Sokka trato de perderlos metiéndose en el carril contrario esquivando varios carros, pero al hacer movimeietos bruscos hizo que Toph perdiera varios objetivos

-¿podrías conducir recto?- dijo Toph entre dientes

-lo siento, solo quiero evitar que nos atrapen haci que me estoy poniendo en el car contrario, pero no te preocupes conduciré lo más recto posible- con sarcasmo evidente en su voz, Toph solo rodo los ojos

-puedo intentarlo- pregunto Bolin como niño pequeño mientras miraba la acción, Toph miro que del otro lado del camión se asomaban dos personas, lo pensó un poco y saco otra pistola tranquilizadora

-toma, estoy seguro que lo aras mejor que Sokka- dijo mientras le entregaba a Bolin el arma, este sonrió emocionado, mientras que Sokka haca un ruido de indignación

-Pabu quédate aquí- ordeno Bolin, el pequeño huron se sento y miro a su amo, él abrió la ventana y se asomó, pero rápidamente metió su cabeza, estaban comenzando a disparar de nuevo, el pobre chico salió de nuevo, y cerró los ojos y disparo ha lazar, sin querer le dio al conductor y este quedo inconsciente, haciendo que el auto pierda el control, la pista se volvió un tremendo lio, lo suficiente para que pudieran escapar. Al estar fuera de peligro Toph silbo en señal de aprobación

-suerte de principiante- dijo Sokka, Bolin solo sonreía con inocencia, como si hubiera sido atrapado en alguna travesura

-mejor tomo el volante- dijo Asami mientras veía a las dos camionetas negras siguiéndolos, esquivando cada auto, cada vez más cerca, Iroh arqueo una ceja mientras miraba por el retrovisor de su convertible

-no serás de esos chicos que piensan que las mujeres no pueden conducir ¿verdad?- dijo la chica con tono amenazador, el chico solo suspiro

-muy bien toma el volante- dijo Iroh sacándose el cinturón, mientras se comenzaba a parar de su asiento, se fue al asiento de atrás, Asami se sentó como piloto, y sonrió.

Los dos autos negros la rodearon, el de la izquierda abrió una de sus puertas y dos hombres cada uno armados apuntando

-¿dónde está la chica?-. Grito uno, Iroh solo se encogido de hombros tranquilo

-Asami- llamo el chico, los dos autos se comenzaron a acercar más y más, tratando de aplastarlos. De un rápido movimiento la chica freno, dejando que las dos camionetas se choquen entre sí, dio un giro rápido y miro el humo que comenzó a dispersarse

-¿Qué tal?- pregunto Asami con satisfacción

-es usted sorprendente, señorita Sato- dijo Iroh realmente impresionado por la destreza de la chica, ella sonrió

-así que, por que nos está ayudando- pregunto Mako, Aang suspiro

-porque Kuvira te quiere a ti, Korra, tu eres la última pieza, para que su plan este completo- respondió Aang

-y cuál es su tan misteriosos plan- pregunte, quería saber lo que estaba pasando ya, estaba acostumbrada a que la gente me quisiera aniquilar, pero esto, era mucho más de lo que yo esperaba

-tenemos que llegar, ahí te lo podremos explicar, aun que aún hay cosas que no sabemos, pero tu si, si unimos las piezas podríamos saber con certeza que está planeando Kuvira- quizás así conseguirá volver a mi mundo, un sonido metálico me saco de mis pensamientos, de la nada la puerta izquierda fue arrancada, me aleje y vi como la puerta de aquel auto se abrió, un gancho metálico se clavó en el auto en la parte trasera del auto de Aang, los autos, estaban muy pegados, uno de los hombres tuvo la intensión de entrar a nuestro auto

-ahora, si no quieren que nadie salga herido, tu vendrás con nosotros- resople, aquellos sujetos no sabían con quien se estaban metiendo

-Korra retrocede- dijo Katara, disparando un dardo, el hombre callo inconsciente, entre los asientos, lo empuje lejos, me di cuenta de que seguíamos conectados por medio de esa soga de metal, no podríamos escapar, me comencé a acercar al borde de nuestro auto, no sin antes tomar una botella de agua que tenía Aang

¿Korra, que haces?- pregunto Mako tratando de detenerme

-confia en mi- dije, el me miro desconfiado y me solto

-Korra aléjate de ahí- advirtió Aang, tratando de moverse y alejarse del auto negro, no hice caso

-eres una niña lista- dijo uno de los hombros, sonriendo, de un rápido movimiento lo noqueé, los otros hombres trataron de sejetarme, pero con todo mi entrenamiento, pude hacer que cada uno se derrumbara, el piloto trato de detenerme pero lo golpee con la parte posterior de una de las pistolas dejándolo inconsciente, nunca había sido buena manejando un auto, esta no era la excepción, tome una de las sogas y comencé a ajustar, el volante y el timón, moví el pie del hombre para que apretara el freno, me aje, vi como Aang tenía dificultades para no chocarse y causar un accidente, abrí la botella de agua, mi control seguía siendo devil pero de igual manera podría funcionar, hice que agua se moviera, lo convertí en lanzas de hielo y corte el cable, dejando libre al otro auto, Aang comenzó a frenar, para que pudiera volver al otro auto, el auto negro comenzó a perder un poco el control, me aleje del filo y me di un impulso y salte al auto de Aang, Mako me sujeto para evitar que me callera, Katara mi miraba atónita, al igual que Aang, sonreí

-¿aun piensa que puedo aprovecharme de ella?- pregunto Mako sonriendo mientras se recostaba contra la ventana, un par de brazos rompieron la luna y trataron e estrangular a Mako, en puso todo su peso hacia delante, la persona se golpeó con la parte de arriba del auto, con un movimiento de su codo noquee a la persona, esta aflojo su agarre y o soltó, cayendo a la pista en velocidad, ambos nos alejamos

-eso fue inesperado- murmuro Mako mientras se sacaba los pedazos de vidrio

-chicos, sujétense, tenemos que perderlos- dijo Aang mientras se salió del carril y se fue entre los arboles

Al menos este fue un viaje interesante

-eso fue increíble, hay que hacerlo de nuevo- dijo Bolin emocionado, todos lo miramos mal

-okay, yo solo decía- mientras movida sus manos en señal de rendición

-¿en dónde estamos, exactamente?- pregunto Asami mientras miraba la gran casa, frente a nosotros

-es la casa de un buen amigo mío- dijo Aang, lo seguimos, el abrió la puerta y entramos, un hombre, de cabello negro, ojos dorados y una cicatriz en el rostro, nos recibió

-están en todas las noticias- nos informo

-eso fue rápido- dijo Sokka, mientras Toph le daba un ligero golpe en la costilla

-alguien me podría decir que demonios esta pasando- dijo airadamente

-está bien síganme- dijo Zuka

-¿Dónde está el botiquín de primeros auxilios?- pregunto Katara, Zuko le indico donde estaba y ella fue a traerlo, mire a Mako tenía pequeños cortes en el rostro y en el cuello, pero no se notaba ya que lo cubría su vieja bufanda, lo seguimos a una sala, que parecía una biblioteca

-el proyecto Vaauta, fue cancelado a principios del 2012, ya que no solo experimentaban con animales sino que también con humanos, que fueron secuestrados, Sokka encontró unos archivos, planes en realidad, sobre una máquina que tenía como fin, crear vórtices dimensionales- dijo Aang mientras giraba la pantalla de lo que según se es una computadora

-de allí salió Pabu- dijo Bolin mientras acariciaba a su pequeño huron

-esos son los mismos planos que vimos hace una semana- dijo Asami mirando cada detalle de los planos

-alguno de ustedes ha visto esto- pregunto Zuko mientras otra imagen aparecia en la pantalla, era un libro con un extraño símbolo de cubierta

-ese es el libro de halooween- dijo Bolin rápidamente

-hermano, eso nunca paso- dijo Mako

-que si paso- dijo tercamente

-¿Qué paso en Halloween?- pregunto Katara, quien entraba con un botiquín

-Mako siéntate por favor, tengo que limpiar tus heridas- dijo Katara, Mako obedeció y se quitó su bufanda

- ese es un libro de hechizos, en Hallooween, Asami fue poseída por una bruja malvada y comenzó a convertir a la gente en monstruos, con los niños de Tenzin encontramos el libro, y volvimos todo a la normalidad, pero en realidad volvimos atrás, es por eso que tire tu collar al rio, para que no te transformaras en una bruja malvada- dijo Bolin

-la magia no existe- dijo Sokka, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Sokka, tú mismo vistes lo que paso hace 14 años- dijo Katara, algo moleta por la negativa de su hermano, él solo hizo un puchero infantil, en señal de desaprobación, Toph rodo los ojos

-pues el libro si existe, y en realidad quieren usar ese libro, unirá magia y ciencia- dijo Zuko

-¿para qué?- pregunte, esto cada vez se volvía más interesante, los adultos se miraron, como si estuvieran conversando con las miradas

-hace 14 años un hombre llamado Yakone, me secuestro, estaba sedado haci que no recuerdo mucho, solo pude entender, que yo iba a ayudarlo a unir nuestro mundo con uno inimaginable, lo último que escuche fue, adiós Avatar, para mi suerte la policía llego y me liberaron y atraparon a Yakone, pero a los pocos meses desapareció, y hasta hoy no sabemos dónde está- dijo Aang, fruncí el ceño, las piezas comenzaban a encajar poco a poco

-ustedes conocen a alguien llamado Noatak o Tarlook- pregunte

-Korra tu estuviste ayudando a Noatak, con su investigación y Tarlook es el abogado de la corporación- dijo Katara, mientras me miraba confundida, eso me tomo por sorpresa

-no soy de este mundo- dijo finalmente

-¿Qué?- pregunto Sokka mientras me miraba fijamente

-En mi mundo soy, el avatar, es el puente ente el mundo físico y espiritual- explique

-es por eso que puedes controlar el agua- pregunto Katara en duda, asentí

-puedo controlar los cuatro elementos en realidad- dije

-este día no puede empeorar verdad- dijo Sokka mientras superaba y miraba e techo, como si esperar que alguien le contestara

-y como llegaste a este mundo y que le paso a la Korra que nosotros conocemos- pregunto Zuko

-en relamida no sé cómo llegó aquí, y supongo que su Korra esta en mi mundo si cambiamos de lugares- dije

-¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto Toph

-es posible, nosotros cambiamos de cuerpos, pero tampoco sabemos como- dijo Asami

-aquella vez cuando los cuatro comenzaron a actuar extraño- dijo Aang, y Bolin asintió

-pero porque de todas las personas tuvo que ser Korra- pregunto Mako quien ya tenía las heridas curadas, la puerta de la sala se abrió y entro Iroh sosteniendo a Varrick del cuello

-se quiso colar por la ventana- dijo Iroh mientras soltaba a Varrick

-¿Qué ases aquí?- pregunto Mako molesto mientras se acercaba a Varrick

-escape, se todo sobre el plan de Kuvira- dijo mientras se sobaba el cuello

-tienes un agarre fuerte chico-

-¿Cómo nos encontraste?- pregunto Toph

-puse localizadores en los teléfonos que les regale a Bolin y a su hermano gruñón- dijo Varrick como si fuera lo más obvio posible, ambos hermanos sacaron sus teléfonos, Toph se los quito, los arrojo al piso y los piso destruyéndolos

-no, esta mañana, por fin le había pedido su teléfono a Opal- dijo Bolin mientras recogía los pedazos de su teléfono

-espera ¿tu eres el chico del que tanto habla mi sobrina?- pregunto Sokka mientras señalaba a Bolin

-humm…puede ser- dijo dudo y temeroso Bolin

-estamos perdiendo el punto 'que sabes Varrick?- pregunto Mako haciendo que la atención se centrara en Varrick

-pues, ellos quieres utilizarla a ella como un estabilizador del vórtice- dijo Varrick y me señalo

-¿Por qué?- pregunte

-porque tu energía es la única que puede juntar nuestros mundo, asiéndolo uno solo- dijo, esto me tomo por sorpresa…..

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Lo de Halloween, lo iba a publicar, pero salí de viaje y había olvidado descargar mi avance y bueno, ya había pasado Halloween**

**Nos leemos luego **


End file.
